


Après

by juicy_shuu (orphan_account)



Series: Regardez-moi [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: KaneTsuki - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shuuneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juicy_shuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après

Blinking his eyes open lazily, Kaneki gazed around, frowning sleepily when he realized he wasn’t in his room. Groaning quietly, he licked his lips and raised his head a bit, glancing down to see his head wasn’t laying on a pillow, but rather on a firm smooth chest and suddenly the events from the past night came rushing to his head.

As he craned his head up to be met with the sight of a sleeping Tsukiyama, he couldn’t help but to smile the slightest bit to himself.

‘Is that…’ Kaneki thought to himself amusedly, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes briefly to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. ‘He’s drooling.’

The older male had the side of his face pressed to the pillow, his hair was sprawled beautifully across it, his lips parted with a thin line of drool escaping the corners of it as he snored quietly. Tsukiyama looked absolutely adorable and the half ghoul wished he could take a picture of him.

Stretching his legs with a silent yawn, Kaneki moved his head so he could see the other better, placing an arm on the man’s chest so he could watch him more comfortably while his other arm wrapped loosely around the slim waist.

Time went by too quickly to him, even though half an hour had already gone by, and Tsukiyama’s eyelids were already fluttering open and Kaneki bit his bottom lip lightly as the Gourmet yawned softly.

‘He’s so cute sometimes.’ He thought to himself, grinning as he saw the light flush on the other’s cheeks.

“Hey.”

“… Bonjour.” Tsukiyama said quietly, his voice still hoarse and deep from sleep, smiling shyly to the younger.

The couple stared at each other for a moment before both men leaned in for a tender kiss, simply enjoying the feel of their lips brushing together.

“I don’t remember falling asleep like this.” Kaneki commented quietly after they pulled away, gently laying his chin on the man’s chest again, bringing a hand up to remove his bangs from his eyes, trying to fix his bed hair.

“Hm, we probably moved around too much…” The Gourmet mumbled, wrapping his arms around the half ghoul’s shoulders.

Kaneki remembered the past night clearly. After they had talked for a while and calmed down, Tsukiyama had led him to the bathroom, where they took a long and slow shower, exchanging gentle caresses and lazy kisses, the white haired man had even massaged the ghoul’s lower back after he complained a bit about a light soreness.

And when they went back to the room, the Gourmet happily laid his head on the half ghoul’s chest and fell asleep in a matter of minutes, and Kaneki followed soon after.

“Probably.” He agreed with a quiet hum, slowly sitting up and stretching his arms over his head, sighing silently in delight when his joints cracked, watching the other man sit up as well.

“Oh, and you have a bit of…” Kaneki said, an amused smile on his face as he pointed to the other’s chin. “Right there.”

Tsukiyama lifted his hand and brushed his finger tips over his mouth, horrified at the wetness he found by the corner of his lips and he hurriedly cleaned all the drool on his skin with the back of his hand, a dark red blooming across his cheeks. “… Merci…”

After recomposing himself, the ghoul brought a hand up to his hair to comb it a bit with his fingers, wanting to look at least a little presentable for the other since he had already ruined a small part of his image. He then patted the front of his shirt to get rid of some of the wrinkles and glanced under the covers to make sure his boxers were in place before smiling to himself. Everything’s alright now.

“So… hm, Kaneki-kun, what do you wish to do now?” He asked, biting his bottom lip shyly, feeling his face heating up again.

“Well, eh, I think I’m going to put my clothes on first.” The white haired male declared, glancing down at his borrowed pajamas shirt. Last night, he had put his own underwear back on but Tsukiyama had insisted for him to wear one of his shirts. And while the shirts fitted the older man perfectly, they were still just a bit long on the half ghoul and covered his boxers completely.

Kaneki slowly stood up from the bed and walked around the room, grabbing his pants from the floor and sliding them up his toned legs as he listened to the other standing up as well.

A soft ring caught the white haired man’s ears and he noticed his phone vibrate briefly on his back pocket, and he reached around for it, apologizing to the other for the interruption. “Ah, sorry, it’s just my battery that’s low.”

“Oh, it’s alright… Hm, Kaneki-kun, would you like to… hm…”

“Oh my god!”

“… have breakfast with me?” The man trailed off, watching as the half ghoul stared wide eyed at the screen of his cell phone. “Something wrong, mon cher?”

“It’s almost eleven! Banjou must be going crazy!” Kaneki quickly pocketed the device again and hurried out of the room, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to make himself look decent as he made his way through the long halls and to the living room, picking up his discarded shirt from the past night.

“… So I take that as a no to the breakfast?” Tsukiyama nibbled his bottom lip nervously, walking after the younger male around the apartment.

“I’m sorry, Tsukiyama-san, but I think that we’ll have to wait for another time.” The half ghoul let out a relieved sigh as he finally found his shoes, sliding them on after putting on his shirt and combing his hair with his fingers once again. “I have to go now.”

“Oh, oui, I’ll take you to the door.” The man muttered with a nod, not noticing how his expression was grave, his thin brows furrowed and his pink bottom lip sticking out in a small pout, his eyes seeming as if they were about to water. His happy mood had been completely ruined and he didn’t want to let it show, but the man was so transparent and he was the only one who didn’t know that yet.

“Thanks.” Kaneki hurried to the door as the other man barely got to the entrance hall, opening it and fumbling with his shoes a bit before getting them right on his feet.

“Ciao…” Tsukiyama muttered, fisting the ends of his shirt, not minding the slightly chilly breeze that came from the hall that hit his bare legs. His chest twisted painfully as he watched the younger male and he had to surpass a quiet sob on the back of his throat.

“Oh, bye…” The white haired man had turned around to say goodbye to the ghoul but the sight he was met with left him speechless.

Tsukiyama was staring down at the floor, looking as if he was about to cry, chewing at his bottom lip, fiddling with his pajamas shyly and Kaneki could feel his heart being squeezed tightly.

How could he ever leave this adorable man like that? How could he ever think of leaving without as much as a hug after what they had done? Tsukiyama deserved so much more.

“Tsukiyama-san.” He left the door open and slowly moved towards the ghoul, who had immediately lifted his head at the call of his name.

Kaneki smiled slightly and stood in front of the male, reaching out for his hands and gently lacing their fingers together, standing by the entrance hall flirtatiously.

“You’ll stop by the apartment later, won’t you?” He asked softly, leaning up and brushing their lips together briefly, delighted at the gasp he received.

Now this was a turn of events he wasn’t expecting, but he certainly didn’t mind. Tsukiyama’s eyes widened for a brief moment before he nodded with a small smile, red blooming across his cheeks because he just couldn’t help getting shy under the attention.

“Oui.”

“Good. I’ll be waiting.” The half ghoul kissed the man again, briefly suckling on his bottom lip, his smile growing a bit at the little whimper he got in response. “Take the cab this time. I don’t want you to get too tired.”

The older man nodded, squeezing the fingers intertwined in his, now a bit too breathless to say anything because of his tingling lips, resting his forehead against the other’s.

“… I really enjoyed… spending the night with you. I hope you know that.” Kaneki whispered, sounding shy for the first time in the day but truthful nonetheless. “I would change nothing about it…”

“I-I really enjoyed spending the night with you as well, mon amour… i-it was the best night of my life.” Tsukiyama felt his face burning and his heart so beating hard against his ribcage that it seemed to be about to rip its way out of his chest, but he wouldn’t care if it did, not right now. “I-I wouldn’t mind if i-it happened again…”

“… Me neither…” Kaneki’s cheeks heated up a bit but he was still smiling, and he pressed one last kiss to the man’s lips, squeezing his hands lovingly before hesitantly pulling away. “I’ll see you later, _Shuu_.”

“I’ll be there.” Tsukiyama was so grateful the other male had left at that moment because his knees had given out under him the moment when he had heard his first name being breathed out like that, and now he needed to take a long shower to take good care of himself. Kaneki was just too much of a good kisser and a long night of sex could only do so much to sate the ghoul’s needs for the man.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words for the disgusting amount of fluff in this


End file.
